


雕像铸造之日

by Ark_noah__3455412



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen, History References(kind of), M/M, One Shot, Pre-Slash, mentions of regicide
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 00:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17652569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ark_noah__3455412/pseuds/Ark_noah__3455412
Summary: 维提纳利向威默斯提议为老石脸建造一座雕像。





	雕像铸造之日

门外传来的脚步声打破了椭圆形办公室的寂静。接着响起了三声敲门声，每一下都符合节奏，正派又响亮，完完全全是敲门声应该有的样子。

 

“进来。”

 

门被推开，罗波队长独自一人走进办公室，在桌前立正，敬礼，站姿笔挺。“威默斯司令让我替他来作报告，长官。他说他今天有事。”

 

王公抬起头，目光从正在签署的一份文件上移开。“啊。他有具体提及是什么事吗？”

 

“没有，长官。他说在今天这个特殊的日子里，您一定能领会他不言而喻的理由。”

 

“这不是他的原话吧，我想。”

 

“不是。我希望您不会要求我复述他的原话[1]，长官。”

 

“那就不用了。”王公说。

 

 

罗波响亮的例行报告结束之后，王公起身走向落地窗，背对着他，俯瞰着宫殿广场上来来往往的人群，一辆载着几吨青铜的马车正从正下方经过。过了一会儿，他开口问道：

 

“队长，你可曾想过‘国王’这个词最初的意思是什么？”

 

“矮人语里‘国王’的意思是‘矿井主管’，长官。“罗波回答，停顿了一下，用坦率的，不掺杂任何情感的语气接着说，”如果我没有记错的话，长官，在古安科语里，‘国王’指的是‘为同胞挺身而出的人’。”他说话时目视着前方，银色的盔甲被擦拭地一尘不染，像王冠一样闪耀着明亮的光芒。

 

 

“很好。你可以走了，队长。”

 

 

罗波队长敬了礼，转身离开椭圆形办公室，门在他的身后合上。

 

 

[1]城市警卫队司令的原话是：“那个该死的混蛋自己心里清楚。”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

不远处，宫殿广场的角落里，城市警卫队司令威默斯正倚着一面墙，一支又一支地吸着烟。人群中时常有视线投向他，他听得到人们的窃窃私语。他的面前，一座青铜铸成的雕像正在王宫广场的正中央竖立起来。

 

过去的几天里他跟维提纳利就这件事进行了几次并不怎么激烈的争论。最主要的问题在于雕像该建在哪里。维提纳利好几次试图说服他改变主意。“塞缪尔爵士，”王公一边整理着桌上的文件，一边这样对他说，“或许还是桃莉姐妹区的某个地方比较合适。当然，这只是我的个人意见。”

 

“宫殿广场正前方。”威默斯说。

 

”我相信城市的绝大部分贵族对此都不会感到格外高兴，塞缪尔爵士。”

 

“没错，长官。”他回答。维提纳利似乎给了他一个转瞬即逝的微笑。当然，也可能只是光线作用。

 

现在，透过环绕在眼前的烟雾，威默斯注视着一座未完成的雕像。

 

（那是一张他很熟悉的脸。）

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

很久以前，在同一座广场上，一把斧子的重量落下，王冠坠落在地上。

 

 

一个姓威默斯的人想要改善法律，想要建立像样的排水系统，想要建几所学校，让人民不会随便见到哪一顶王冠就下跪。他想要完成他的职责，为此他背叛了他的职责。于是那天他举起斧头，双手沾满神圣又肮脏的血污。

 

 

在同一座广场上，举行了弑君者就任城市最高统治者的加冕礼。一切应有尽有：四处飘扬的彩旗，皇家马车，围观的人群，高昂的欢呼声。除了一顶王冠。老石脸·威默斯出现在庆典上，阴郁寡言，像一座石像。他穿着锈迹斑斑的盔甲，而不是君主的紫红色长袍；手里握着剑，而不是镶嵌着珠宝的皇家权杖。自那天起他住在宫殿，接受人们的崇拜和敬仰，铸造印有他侧面像的铜币和银币，像君主那样用首字母在法令上签署姓名。但他从未戴上王冠。从来没有。

 

 

在同一座广场上，曾经的城市警卫队司令在人群面前被斩首示众，接着他那双沾满鲜血的，斩断过人与神之间联结的手被砍下，它们曾被称为保护汝之君王的左右手。最后他被埋进五座相距甚远的坟墓。人民齐声高喊万岁，像他们一直以来做的那样。

 

 

他本想要创造未来，最后却只创造了历史。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“他不想当国王。”威默斯回答，不知道自己想要说服谁，“他不是那种人。”

 

王公看了他一眼。“我知道。我确信罗波队长目前没有这方面的野心。”他停顿了一下，语气变得更加平淡，没有起伏，“问题在于，他不需要有。我们现在在谈论的是历史的必然，塞缪尔爵士。人们想要国王。因为他们觉得自己需要国王。最坏的情况是，他会成为一个好国王。因为他是个好人。当然如此。一切都会变好，直到某一天，有人需要再次举起斧头。我们都知道会是谁。”

 

 

“所以你让人建了雕像，长官？”威默斯问道，没有得到回答。

 

 

那天以后他们没有再提起这个话题。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

历史如青铜一般沉重，可以被任意铸造成人们想要的形状。昨天的老石脸·威默斯是卑鄙的弑君者，可耻的叛徒和野心家；今天他是勇敢的英雄，人民的解放者，我们的领袖。这不禁令人好奇明天他又会是什么。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

在同一座广场上，竖立着一座雕像。


End file.
